They Say It's Wonderful
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Song based, love at first sight. I love Mendy.


**BlackLynx17: I watched a movie called Annie Get Your Gun, heard this song, remembered it was from Spider Man 3, and then decided to write a fanfiction. Life.**

* * *

"They say that falling in love is wonderful, it's wonderful, so they say." I sing lightly to myself.

"What they don't tell you is after while you're in love!" My roommate yells from the other room.

I smile and giggle lightly, double checking myself in the mirror as I place my brush back down on the counter.

"And with the moon up above it's wonderful, it's wonderful, so they tell me," I continue to sing dancing into the other room.

"You and that damn song Wendy, I swear you sing it everyday." Lucy sighs picking up her purse.

"Well isn't it wonderful?" I start to giggle.

"Ha, ha," Lucy rolls her eyes and heads towards the door.

"Wait for me! I need my backpack!" I say looking around the living room for it.

"We're going to be late to class, hurry up Wendy. It's over there on the kitchen table."

"Thanks Lucy!" I say running over there.

I put on my backpack and follow her out of the door, the two of us walking downstairs as we start heading over to our college. I can't help but hum the song lightly on our walk as Lucy talks about her boyfriend, stopping to answer when she asks me a question. She stops talking all together though and holds onto my hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Wendy, when are you going to find someone? Since the day I've known you I've never seen you have a boyfriend, have a crush, or even think someone is cute and we've been friends since childhood." Lucy tells me.

"What can I say? No one has caught my interests yet Lucy." I tell her as we start to cross the street.

"You're 19 years old now though and have never been kiss. I'm sure that's normal in some cultures, but to me I'm worried. What if you never find someone? What if you're a virgin in every way from now until the day you die? Are your standards too high Wendy? If you give someone a chance they might surprise you and be the one." Lucy started telling me.

I started giggling lightly, "there's no need to worry Lucy, I'm sure one day I'll find the man I'm supposed to be with and he'll just be the one. The only one I've been with, the only one I'll ever be with."

"You're talking about love at first sight Wendy, I thought you believe falling in love is wonderful? You have to get to know someone to fall in love with them Wendy." Lucy tried to outsmart me.

"Lucy, it's not that big of a deal. I'm not lonely, I'm not depressed, I don't need a man in my life and I know how to live without one."

"That's good... but honestly Wendy, what are you looking for?" She asks me.

I shrugged at her, "I'm not sure. When I see him though I'll know, or hear his voice, or maybe even read about him. I'll just know."

"But how will you know Wendy? Now you have me hooked in. For me I fell in love with Natsu every time he protected me, piece by piece, until I had enough pieces to put together and realize I love him. How is it going to be for you?"

"Honestly, and please don't laugh, but I think I'm going to hear that song."

"What song?"

"And the thing that's known as romance is wonderful, wonderful, in every way so they say." I sing softly.

Lucy sighs and rolls her eyes, "Wendy your life could be a movie if that actually happens. You should really consider writing this down, a college student, or better yet, a working class woman all alone in love with the song they say it's wonderful and falls in love. The critics can say it's wonderful, ahahaha," Lucy started giggling.

I shrug and sway side to side as our school comes into view. "It's going to be wonderful Lucy, just you wait and see. Well, my class is this way and your class is all the way across campus. We'll meet for lunch?"

"Of course, you know it. Makes sure Natsu doesn't sleep in class, you hear me?"

"Will do Lucy! See you later!" I start waving as I we enter our school.

I turn back around and start heading through the gardens, admiring the flowers before being stuck in that stuffy class for two hours. Did we have homework to turn in this week? I can't remember. Ugh, I can never remember and Natsu is no help either since he usually copies from me. Slowly my mind stopped thinking about homework and school as I started walking through the gardens humming my favorite song.

"Wonderful, so wonderful," I sing lightly after my humming.

Then the beauty of the garden even took my mind off of that song as I got lost in all the flowers. It was beautiful, whoever taking care of the garden really doing a good job. There were all these hedges and roses, all these daisies and cosmos. Different types I haven't even see before or didn't know the name off. I wonder if the gardener would mind if I swiped one of these green daises? I look around before picking it, placing it right behind my ear-...

Slowly I start looking around and my eyes freeze at the quick glimpse I saw before, hearing violins play in the back of my mind of that quick second I saw him.

 _They say that falling in love is wonderful_

 _It's wonderful, so they say_

 _And with a moon up above, it's wonderful_

 _It's wonderful, so they tell me_

What did I tell Lucy? That when I saw him, or heard him, or read about him, that song would start playing in my mind? Maybe I was just thinking about the song right now, I was actually thinking about the lyrics right now, but that wasn't it. That wasn't everything.

 _I can't recall who said it, I know, I never read it_

 _I only know they tell me that love is grand and_

 _The thing that's known as romance_

 _Is wonderful, wonderful, in every way, so they say_

Why was he so special? All he was doing was sitting at one of the benches in the garden, his head pointed down as he read a book. He had on a pair of square glasses, his hair wild and spiky just like Natsu's kind off, a white shirt and plain green jacket over it, some dark blue jeans and regular sneakers. There was a red backpack beside him the bench. Nothing else, I knew nothing else about him. The song was still in my mind though, singing, and my hearts started doing flips just staring right at him.

 _Rumors fly and they often leave a doubt_

 _But you've come to the right place to find out_

 _Everything that you've heard is really so_

 _I've been there once or twice and I should know_

Was it just fate? I was being drawn to him right now, I felt that I was as I started heading over. Were we once lovers in a past life? Swearing to meet again in the next life? Or maybe we weren't able to be together because of something so God was letting us be together now in this life. I don't know for sure, but I felt like all my waiting wasn't for nothing right now. That I was doing the right thing in denying myself a dating life, not giving any guys any chances or a single date was actually the right thing to do since this is the person I'm supposed to be with.

 _You'll find that falling in love is wonderful_

 _It's wonderful, as they say_

 _And with the moon up above, it's wonderful_

 _It's wonderful, as they tell you_

I was really doing this. I've never been this courageous before, I hated talking to new people and standing up in front of groups of people with all their eyes looking at me. I wasn't scared right now though, more like eager and impatient. I couldn't wait to meet him, I wanted to meet him sooner, now, right now, but my feet wouldn't listen as I got closer to him step by step. I was closing in on him, seeing the sparkle of green eyes underneath his glasses, the small hint of hair on his chin, how a frown was on his face as he turned the page of his book. Was he handsome? Ugly? I didn't know what was handsome and ugly looking at him, he was perfect. He was exactly what I wanted, exactly who I wanted.

 _You leave your house some morning and without any warning_

 _You're stopping people, shouting that love is grand and_

 _To hold a man in your arms is wonderful_

 _Wonderful, in every way, I should say_

I was standing right in front of him now, finally, and a shadow went over his book. He looked up and saw me, it taking a few moments for our eyes to meet. When they finally did though I saw his eyes widen a little. Was he feeling the same way I was feeling right now? Was he hearing the song right now too? What should I say? I love you? I want you? Wasn't that too early? Or maybe it wasn't bold enough. I don't know, I never got this far in thinking about my one true love. Just when I saw him I would hear the song and we'd... we'd...

"Do you like the song They Say It's Wonderful?" I asked him, the first words to my soul mate.

He blinked and stands up from the bench; I didn't notice how tall he was until right now as he stood up in front of me. I had to tilt my head up to look at him, trying to keep our eye contact as I got lost in his misty green ones.

"Is that the song, they say that falling is love is wonderful?" He asked, singing the song lightly.

I nod my head.

"Yeah, I like the Frank Sinatra version of it."

"I can live with that." I smile holding out my hand to him, "I'm Wendy Marvell."

The man blinked for a second before he grabbed my hand back, "Mest Gryder."

"Would you like to get some lunch with me Mest?" I asked him.

His eyes widens, "what- right now?"

"Now, later, whenever as long as you say yes."

A blush came across his cheeks and I couldn't believe I was being this bold right now.

"Yeah! Sure! Now is good, just let me- let me put this away," Mest said turning around to grab his back.

Sorry Lucy, it seems I won't be able to keep Natsu awake in class since it seems that I won't be attending there today. Mest turned back around real quick and put his backpack on, reaching for his glasses to take them off. I saw his eyes clearer now; wow, they really were such a bright green color.

"So lunch, did you just want to go to the cafeteria or someplace else?" Mest asked me, his voice a little deeper than before.

I giggled lightly, "cafeteria here is fine. You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go." He smiled lightly.

We started walking together, side by side, our shoulders bumping together a little, but I was pretty sure that was because I was swaying side to side. I started humming and looked over at him, feeling nothing but love inside for the man I didn't even know next to me.

"They say falling is love is wonderful, it's wonderful, for they say," I sang lightly.

"Um, you have a beautiful voice." Mest complimented me.

I turned over and smiled at him, "thank you Mest! So, tell me. Your likes, your dislikes, and your major." I ask him.

They say it's wonderful, now it was time to find out if what they say was true or not.

* * *

"Do you like the song They Say It's Wonderful?"

I look up from my book and for a second... I forget how to breath. What is this right now? Love at first sight? Something similar? Why did I just feel all my air and oxygen get taken away just by looking at this girl? I've never seen her, I've never met her before, but I can't help but feel like I'm about to suffocate looking at her.

I stand up from the bench and stare down at her, seeing her take a step back and look up at me to keep eye contact. This was real, she was real. I blink softly and try to remember her question, They Say It's Wonderful?

"Is that the song, they say that falling is love is wonderful?" I asked, singing the song lightly.

She nods.

"Yeah, I like the Frank Sinatra version of it."

"I can live with that."

As soon as those words leave her mouth and that smile appears on her face I knew I was a goner. I am a goner.

"I'm Wendy Marvell."

I love you Wendy Marvell.

"Mest Gryder," I say shaking her hand.


End file.
